


Autoerotic Exploration In Androids

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Hannor, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), hankcon - Freeform, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: When Hank comes home to find a drop of thirium on his carpet, he fears Connor's been hurt.What he discovers in his bathtub is another matter entirely...





	Autoerotic Exploration In Androids

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I came up with because I really wanted to write some HankCon.

Hank yawned as he opened his front door, the evening sunlight flooding into the living room. He closed the door with the weight of his body and opened his eyes, setting the grocery bags down on the floor as his vision adjusted to the gloom.

The first thing he noticed was a drop of blue blood on the carpet and he knew at once something was wrong. He reached for the gun at his hip and checked the clip, stalking through the house like a hunter. Was someone in their home? Was Connor hurt?

"Connor?" He popped his head into the gloomy bedroom, but a moan caused him to snap around and look behind him. Droplets of thirium pooled on the bathroom floor and Hank rushed in to find Connor naked in the bathtub, his thirium pump regulator in one hand as he pumped his dick with the other, the hole in his chest leaking thirium the whole time. Connor looked up at Hank with startled eyes as he came, thick ropes of semen covering his hand as he cried out his release. Connor slipped the thirium pump regulator back inside his chest and turned it, sighing as it installed itself with a slight hissing noise.

"What the fuck?" Hank backed away, knowing his face was a picture of disgust as he tried to process what he'd just seen. His dick understood it well enough, judging from the way it was thickening and betraying his arousal, but he was horrified at the same time, bad memories flooding his mind. He gestured to Connor's chest, still clutching the gun in his trembling right hand. "That—that _thing_ —if you take it out, you'll die!" Connor _had_ died from it, in fact—expired in Hank's arms in the kitchen at the Stratford Tower after a deviant had ripped it from his chest. Now he was here, risking his own life and jerking off to it?

"I'm sorry, Hank." Connor had the decency to blush, at least. "I didn't mean for you to see that. You weren't supposed to be home until six-thirty."

"The meetin' with Fowler was canceled," Hank growled. "You scared the shit outta me, Connor. I saw thirium on the living room carpet and I thought you were hurt!" He lowered his gun, holstering it before turning to the towel rack and throwing Connor a clean towel.

"You're aroused, Hank." Connor stood up, and Hank couldn't help but be drawn to his naked body, perfectly sculpted, even if his stomach and chest were smeared with blue blood. His eyes strayed down to Connor's cock and he forced his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to talk about his attraction to Connor, especially not now, not while he was frightened and a little bit angry that Connor was risking his life to get off alone and doing it in _his_ bathtub.

"Of course I'm fuckin' aroused. I was starting to think you'd never notice, Connor. That or you weren't interested." He shook his head, trying to clear the fog of emotions that were clouding his judgement. "Stop changing the subject. What would I have done if I'd come home to find you dead, huh? You can't be replaced now you're deviant. You'd be gone forever."

"I've made it as safe as I can, Hank," Connor explained. "My warnings tell me how long my pump regulator can be safely extracted without causing permanent damage, and I've never let that timer expire."

"You've never—You mean you've done this _before_?" Hank sighed as Connor turned on the shower and washed away the residual thirium and android semen. He turned off the faucet and dried himself with the towel, stepping out of the bathtub to stand, dripping, on the linoleum.

"I find it arousing to be exposed to some kind of risk, no matter how small," Connor explained. "I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's not that. I ain't here to shame you, Connor. I don't have the right to tell you what you can and cannot get off to. You just gave me a scare, that's all." He closed the distance between him and Connor. "I'd feel better if I was here next time, so I could put the regulator back in if anything went wrong."

"I thought you'd be disgusted," Connor admitted. He ran his hand down to the bulge in Hank's jeans, and Hank gasped as Connor gave his cock a gentle squeeze through the fabric. "I didn't anticipate this reaction." Connor let the towel drop and Hank admired his gorgeous body as Connor unbuckled his belt and reached beneath his waistband to wrap his hand around Hank's thick dick.

"Fuck," Hank gasped. He leaned in and captured Connor's lips in a deep, hungry kiss as Connor jerked him off. He'd been thinking of Connor's hands on him for months, and seeing him come had ignited every desire he'd been keeping to himself, even if it had been in a most unexpected way.

Connor pulled away and dropped to his knees, and Hank grinned as Connor pulled his pants down to the floor, exposing his thick length. He looked up to Hank for permission, his chestnut brown eyes so innocent that Hank couldn't believe he'd found Connor getting off to the android equivalent of autoerotic asphyxiation in his bathtub.

"Go on," Hank urged, and he groaned as Connor took his thick cock in his mouth. He stroked Connor's hair as the android bobbed on his cock, taking him deeper than Hank would have imagined. It was one hell of a visual to look down and see Connor's lips stretched around his dick.

"Connor, I'm gonna come!" Hank cried out his warning, but Connor didn't pull away. With a grunt, Hank came in Connor's mouth. He felt Connor swallow and marveled that it was possible as he pulled out of Connor's mouth and petted his hair. "Fuck, Connor, that was incredible." He pulled Connor to his feet and drew him into his arms, planting kisses on his neck. He hadn't planned on his relationship with Connor moving this fast, but he couldn't say he was opposed to the idea, either.

Hank chuckled. "I tried it, you know, once. A long time ago."

"Hank?" Connor regarded him with a curious glance.

"Autoerotic asphyxiation. I tied a belt around my throat and got off to it. Which was great until I passed out. Thank god my roommate was home and happened to find me, or I wouldn't be standin' here now. That's why I was so worried about you."

Connor smiled. "I'll let you know next time, Hank, so we can try it together."

Hank grinned. "I'd like that very much, Connor, but how about we start off by mastering the basics, yeah?" He let go of Connor and guided him to the bedroom. "First, though, I need to put the groceries away before Sumo decides it's dinnertime." He let go of Connor and headed into the living room, a satisfied warmth spreading through his body as his heart rate returned to normal.

This day had not gone the way Hank expected, but he certainly wasn't complaining about it. Connor had left him with a lot to think about. His android had kinks—who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos if you did, I appreciate every little comment.


End file.
